


stay

by timefighter



Series: TILL DEATH — dream smp [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Child Abandonment, DadSchlatt AU, Dadza, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo in a Box, jschlatt is tubbo’s dad but isn’t mentioned in name, niki is mentioned one (1) time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefighter/pseuds/timefighter
Summary: the sleepy bois find tubbo in a box. tubbo’s thankful on his sixteenth birthday
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: TILL DEATH — dream smp [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128614
Kudos: 71





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> haha maybe i love them 🤔 tubbox tubbo in a box dadschlatt au go brrr

tubbo remembers the first time someone abandoned him. he was four years old, barely a toddler, and left for dead on the side of the road in a box. a box. he remembers soft words, a gentle voice telling him they’d be back, the whisper of fingers brushing his hair off his forehead to place a gentle kiss against his brow, and then they were gone.

he remembers when philza and his sons found him. the youngest, tommy, had been running ahead of their little family, chasing a moth when he’d stumbled across tubbo, his knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. a threadbare blanket was draped his shoulders, and even though it was summer, he still shivered. tommy had yelled to his dad, phil, for help. the two older brothers, the twins technoblade and wilbur, followed close behind their father to see what trouble tommy had gotten himself into this time.

though it wasn’t trouble. no, it was a small boy in a cardboard box with nubs of goat horns hidden in his mop of mousy brown hair. a dark green shirt with the buttons done wrong covered his thin frame, paint—stained, ripped blue jeans followed. philza, in his fatherly fashion, had decided he wasn’t going to leave this kid here alone.

“i’m tommy!” the loud blond had said to tubbo brightly. tubbo’s eyes darted between the four of them, and phil had knelt in front of him, letting wilbur pull his younger brother back.  
“hey, mate. i’m phil, these are my sons, tommy, wilbur, and techno. what’s your name?”  
“t—tubbo,” he’d said. he’d been aiming for toby, but through his raw, disused voice and hesitance, the nickname came out instead.

“well, tubbo, a box isn’t a very good home for a boy like you. would you like to stay with us? techno makes a mean potato soup,” phil had said, winking at tubbo, which brought a smile to his face. he’d nodded, letting philza pull him to his feet carefully and silently watching as wilbur pulled his yellow sweater off to exchange for the blanket.

tubbo is celebrating his sixteenth birthday now. he sits at the head of the table, tommy on his right, philza on his left. a cake wilbur’s best friend, niki, had baked for them is placed in front of him, sixteen green and yellow candles staring up at him.

tubbo can’t read cursive very well, but tommy had told him the swooping letters, written in niki’s handwriting, said, “happy birthday, tubbo!” he smiles to himself, feeling tears prick at his eyes as he reminisces on the past twelve years he’s spent with phil’s family. his family.

“you okay, big man?” tommy asks quietly.  
tubbo swallows, and nods. “just happy. happy i have you all. happy you found me.”  
“we’re happy we found you, too, tubbo,” wilbur supplies, the most gentle smile on his lips.  
technoblade, ever the awkward one, nods. “you’re a good kid, tubbo. a good brother,” he adds, and tubbo feels a tear slip down his face.

phil reaches out to wipe it gently. “happy birthday, mate.”  
“blow out your candles, big law,” tommy says, his knee bouncing.  
“let him have his moment, tommy.” techno flicks his forehead.

tubbo lets out a sound, somewhere in between a sob and a laugh, and blows his candles out. tommy cheers and wraps an arm around his shoulder. phil presses a kiss to his brow. wilbur ruffles his hair, gentle fingers brushing over the horns that curl around his temples now. technoblade grins, lips stretching over his half—tusks, and nods silently at tubbo.

tubbo remembers the first time someone left him, and he knows it was the last. because he kmows his brothers, techno, wilbur, and tommy, are here to stay. because he knows his father, philza, is here to stay. he knows his family is here to stay.


End file.
